rehoengotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditador Redimido
Era manhã na cidade de Wikaner, o sol acabará de acordar assim como os moradores da cidade, e tudo parecia tranquilo e absolutamente normal, com gatos andando sobre os prédios, mendigos como Billy assaltando a lixeira, motoqueiros indo trabalhar em firmas, tudo parecia normal. Na região sul, nada era diferente, ninguém andando na rua com exceção de um homem de terno marrom com camisa branca e uma gravata, usando óculos de grau, porém, claramente já desgastados com o tempo; em sua posse uma maleta velha e surrada com muitas contas em seu interior, e seu rosto era claro em dizer que ele era Caio Afonso, e tinha um objetivo fixo. Próximo a isso está o M-A's Society ainda vazio, todos com cara de sono, uns por terem acabado de acordar, outros por não terem dormido, mas todos estavam dormentes, com exceção de uma pessoa. Um rapaz moreno com óculos escuros e pinta de rico, ele não poderia ser ninguém menos do que Comandante. Ele sairá do prédio com um laptop e cobra atenção de Segurança, que por sua vez, estava caindo de sono. Ele vai até uma padaria bem chique chamada "Pão de Ouro" e acessa em seu laptop algumas contas e registros de gastos e compara com outros registros de lucro, e vê que estava por cima. Ele pede para a garçonete um café, e ele vai lendo o cardápio enquanto espera o café ficar pronto. Na janela, Caio passa com olhar fixo a uma direção, e seguindo-a ele chega ao M-A's Society. Um sorriso malévolo sai de seu rosto e ele prossegue as escadas, sendo recebido pelo Segurança. Ele roupas chiques, mas estavam tão velhas que o passava a impressão de mendigo, Caio sabia, mas se conformava. Ele vai até a recepção e ninguém se encontrava lá, e então Caio é claro e objetivo em dizer que queria falar com o Comandante, e ele não estava. Na padaria, Comandante lê no jornal as economias e nota que seu terreno foi valorizado, motivo para comemoração quando ele pede à garçonete também um bauru. No prédio, Caio lê o jornal esperando um atendimento, já que o segurança havia o deixado no sofá e voltado a seus postos, ele vê o jornal o sucesso de Vinícius Aquiles e Luciano Oliveira estampado em uma foto, e sente raiva. Comandante toma seu café e degusta seu bauru, paga sua conta e vai embora. Megan vai a recepção e nota Caio esperando algo, ela oferece ajuda, mas ele a ignora. Comandante chega ao prédio feliz e Caio já furioso, e quando os dois se encontram na recepção, se reconhecem e começam a conversar. *'Comandante:' Caio Afonso!? O que faz aqui? *'Caio Afonso:' Olá para você também "M-A" Comandante, como tem passado? *'Comandante:' Muito bem Caio; mas então o que o trás para nosso prédio? *'Caio Afonso:' Bom... não gosto de pessoas que enrolam então vou direto ao ponto. Sei que não nos gostamos, não sei porque já que sempre fui indiferente com os M-A's, mas sou declarado inimigo dos mesmos... *'Comandante:' E...? *'Caio Afonso' E que como sabe, quando Vinícius Aquiles me tirou do governo de Dendróvia, consequentemente eu perdi tudo o que tinha e prezava. Tentei me reconstruir na Sirtumies’s City anos depois, mas foi um fracasso total. *'Comandante:' Sim sei, mas não vejo injustiças já que era considerado um "ditador", então obviamente... *'Caio Afonso:' Por favor, não vamos entrar em detalhes. Aquela história de ser considerado "ditador" não me trás boas lembranças, me lembra do que eu perdi e pior ainda, como foi perdido. *'Comandante:' Certo. Mas ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta. *'Caio Afonso:' Oh, sim. Se tiver paciência, eu... *'Comandante:' Não gosto de perder tempo, fale logo o que quer ou vá embora. *'Caio Afonso:' Bom. É difícil ter que pedir isto, mas... Com a revolução Anon e a revolução na Sirtumies... EU FUI A FALÊNCIA! Perdi tudo! Minha casa... Meus apartamentos... Meus móveis... Até mesmo minhas lembranças que foram queimadas em um dos ataques Anons... Tudo perdido e eu apenas fiquei aqui jogado na cidade de Wikaner em busca de um milagre. Pode dizer que é injustiça, mas eu sofro já faz seis anos e nenhuma resposta! Minha querida mãe adoeceu em Recife, e não tenho dinheiro nem sequer para ir visitá-la. Não tenho comido, mal tenho dormido tudo graças o maldito dia em que Vinícius... *'Comandante:' E o que eu tenho haver com isso? *'Caio Afonso:' Absolutamente nada. Apenas queria um pouco de generosidade do atualmente rico "M-A" Comandante... só para ver como são as coisas: você era um terrorista e hoje é um milionário, eu era um governador e hoje sou um mendigo. Veja como é a vida... *'Comandante:' Veio aqui pedir dinheiro? Nossa você caiu mesmo. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu sei; sei mesmo. Não quero nada grande, apenas o suficiente para eu voltar para Recife para poder me manter de lá e cuidar de minha pobre mãezinha. *'Comandante:' Caio, é muito cara de pau isso. Sabe que não somos amigos, aliás, praticamente nem nos conhecemos. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu sei, tá bom! Se não for dar, não precisa humilhar. Tchau e obrigado por nada. *'Comandante:' Espere. Vou lhe prestar esta caridade, não por você, "mas por sua mãezinha". *'Caio Afonso:' Sério? Muito obri... *'Comandante:' Mas, não vai ser de graça. Vou lhe dar um total de um salário mínimo, no entanto, quero vê-lo trabalhando para mim como meu funcionário por um mês para receber o dinheiro. *'Caio Afonso:' Sério? Eu... *'Comandante:' É pegar ou largar. *'Caio Afonso:' Mas... e onde eu vou dormir e comer? *'Comandante:' Pode dormir em um dos nossos apartamentos vazios, e pode comer um lanche na "barraca do Hotdog Baiano" que tenho conta aqui perto. Espero que isso lhe ajude, mas quero ver esforço de sua parte. *'Caio Afonso:' (Caio bravo pensa, e depois de minutos) Está certo, eu aceito trabalhar aqui. Mas, em que área eu irei atuar? *'Comandante:' Este lugar precisa de uma limpeza, será o faxineiro. *'Caio Afonso:' COMO? *'Comandante:' Como eu disse, é pegar ou largar. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok... me passa a vassoura. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Irei para minha sala agora, Megan pode auxiliar Caio com os serviços? *'Megan:' Claro. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Faça um bom trabalho Caio, e caso vê-lo agindo contra o prédio uma única vez... *'Caio Afonso:' Não se preocupe. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Até breve. (Comandante se retira.) *'Megan:' Bom, Caio; se puder me acompanhar lhe mostrarei suas "ferramentas de trabalho". *'Caio Afonso:' Sim... Nunca pensei que eu fosse cair tanto. *'Megan:' De ditador para mendigo faxineiro... Realmente, caiu mesmo. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar. *'Megan:' Desculpa... *'Caio Afonso:' Pode pelo menos parar de tirar sarro da minha cara? Ou tem pessoa que me humilha, ou tem pessoa que ri da minha cara! Que mundo quadrado esse não!? *'Megan:' Ok... *'Caio Afonso:' Ótimo. *'Megan:' Aqui está a vassoura. Faça um bom trabalho. *'Caio Afonso:' Farei. (Caio pega a vassoura e começa a varrer; Megan se retira.) *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Nunca pensei ser tão humilhado em toda a minha vida. De tantos otários que conheci, tinha que me humilhar pro Comandante!? É o fim do mundo mesmo. MAS... Não vou ficar aqui me humilhando para sempre! Aquele idiota deve ter algum dinheiro lá no caixa da recepção! Quero ver se o Comandante é mais experto do que um forte e poderoso governador. É só eu ver aquele caixa vazio e... DROGA! Tem câmeras aqui, devem estar sendo inspecionadas pelo próprio, que maravilha! Eu preciso mesmo do dinheiro dessa cara?! Pior que preciso; aguente firme Caio, aguente muito firme. Em poucos dias, meu plano estará completo. Algum tempo se passa, e Caio terminará de fazer seu serviço sendo realmente vigiado por Comandante pelas câmaras, pessoalmente ou através de Megan, mas ao contrário do que ele previa, Caio parecia se sair muito bem como faxineiro, mas só parecia. Em seu interior, Caio estava totalmente insatisfeito com o "emprego" que havia ganhado e estava armando um plano de assaltar a caixa registradora do prédio, e quando a recepção estará vazia, Caio se arrisca a verificar a quantia que o prédio ganhará, e tem uma surpresa. Na recepção, não havia uma caixa registradora, apenas um computador e alguns arquivos em pastas com históricos e documentos relativos ao prédio, inúteis para Caio. Vendo que ele estava agora preso no M-A's Society, o ex-ditador não tem outra escolha do que continuar prestando serviços ao prédio já que era a única maneira de obter dinheiro para seu plano. Assim se passa mais um tempo, e neste, Caio varre todas as áreas do prédio e observa a movimentação de pessoas: alguns aproveitavam a piscina da área de lazer, outros formavam um círculo na mesma e conversavam, outros em alguns bancos liam alguns livros; assim, Caio tem uma idéia um pouco humilhante, mas poderia dar certo: conseguir dinheiro através dos moradores do prédio e quando obtivesse uma significativa quantia, deixaria o prédio e Comandante de lado. Parecia perfeito, mas para isso ele teria que ser agradável com todos, e assim Caio vai até o círculo de moradores que estavam na hora "zoando" uns com os outros, e tenta se enturmar para formar amizades que mais tarde formariam relações financeiras. Na hora, um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis bem arrumados estavam "discutindo" com outro rapaz mais descuidado, de pele morena e cabelos cacheados claramente alcoólico. Estes eram respectivamente Daniel Chariet, e Tyler Hangover (também apelidado de "Playboy" entre os amigos). *'Playboy:' Eu to falando, se eu quisesse poderia pegar aquela gatinha, vocês duvidam, mas eu faço! *'Daniel:' Hmm, sei. Então que tipo de cantada você usaria? *'Playboy:' Eu chegaria lá e diria: "eae gatinha, seu pai é um confeiteiro? Porque você é uma gostosa!"; não ia ter uma que não cairia na minha, to falando... *'Daniel:' Ia ser engraçado o fora que ele iria levar. Isso sim eu pago pra vê. (Todos riam.) *'Playboy:' Então fala ai! Que cantada você usaria com ela? *'Daniel:' Eu nem ia precisar falar, é só eu lhe mostrar meu olhar, não ia ter como a garota não se encantar. *'Playboy:' Tá se achando... *'Rebecca:' Nem fala nada, perdeu playboy. (Alguns riem de Playboy.) *'Playboy:' Fazer oque. Mas sabia você que essa minha cantada funciono com muita gente... *'Daniel:' Oh, sim. A Megan fala muito bem de você. *'Playboy:' Devia. (Caio entra no circulo) *'Caio Afonso:' Olá; sou um funcionário novo aqui e... queria saber se precisam de alguma coisa. *'Playboy:' Olha só... ganhei um mordomo. *'Daniel:' Não precisa nada não cara. Senta aí. *'Caio Afonso:' Hmmm, obrigado. Mas não posso ficar muito, já que tenho que continuar meu serviço. *'Daniel:' Ok... Vocês viram aquela foto que a Ariana postou no Facebook? Onde ela estava? *'Rebecca:' Acho que num matagal aqui perto, não sei. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Eu acho que aqui no prédio mesmo, só que ela mudou o fundo, tipo aqueles fundos verdes. *'Daniel:' Aqueles fundos que dá pra troca o cenário, pode até ser. Não parecia que ela estava por essa região, com todas aquelas árvores e folhas bem verdes. Não me parece nem daqui de Wikaner, e até onde eu saiba a garota não viaja muito. *'Playboy:' Ela tava é na minha casa, to falando. *'Daniel:' Sei... Só acho que ficou demais, queria saber qual o programa que ela usou pra ficar tão perfeita a foto. Se não fosse errinho de cenário eu nunca ia dizer que não era real. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Você está exagerando, não ficou tão boa assim. Já tirei fotos de mendigos mais boas que aquela. *'Rebecca:' Jura? Me mostra uma? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Claro. Mas um outro dia, porque agora não to com elas. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu poderia ver essa foto; daí eu digo se é falsa ou não. *'Playboy:' É o especialista por acaso? *'Daniel:' Deixa ele. (Acessa a foto com seu celular.) Toma, o que você me diz disso? *'Caio Afonso:' É falsa mesmo, olha uma linha branca dividindo o cenário da garota. Parece até ter sido feita pelo Paint. *'Daniel:' Sério, eu achei que ficou boa. *'Caio Afonso:' Parece boa, mas se dar zoom, daí não parece tanto. *'Playboy:' Puts, é verdade. Nossa edita foto no Paint é pra acaba. *'Rebecca:' Verdade. *'Daniel:' Nossa, você é bom mesmo. *'Caio Afonso:' Obrigado. Eu fiz um curso de informática em minha cidade natal. *'Daniel:' Legal, e de onde vem mesmo? *'Caio Afonso:' Recife. *'Daniel:' Hmmm... Não conheço. E então, que programa você aconselha pra usa pra edita foto para o Facebook? *'Caio Afonso:' Olha, têm muitos. Faz tempo que não acesso a internet, então não sei qual é o melhor atualmente; mas para o básico sugiro o clássico Photoshop. *'Playboy:' Hmmmmmm. *'Daniel:' Hmmmmm... Ok. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Hey souberam que vai abrir um restaurante de comida italiana aqui perto? *'Daniel:' Não. Quem é o dono? *'Mata-Trouxas:' É um cara chamado João não sei das quantas, mas isso não interessa. Eu ganhei uns convites para a inauguração e queria saber se alguém de vocês quer ir? (Todos gostam da ideia.) *'Caio Afonso:' Eu adoraria ir. *'Kaine:' Oba! Comida de graça! *'Daniel:' Quanto vai ser? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Na próxima segunda. É vinte reais o convite. *'Playboy:' Aff... *'Rebecca:' Tinha que ser. *'Daniel:' Vou pensar. Qualquer coisa reserva dois pra mim. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Ok. Já está pensando em algum acompanhante. *'Daniel:' Ainda não, mas só pra garantir... Eu não vou cobrar o cobrar o convite. (Olha discretamente para Rebecca) *'Rebecca:' Não vai dar, to muito ocupada na Segunda. *'Playboy:' TOMO UM FORA! Bem feito... *'Daniel:' Ok... se mudar de ideia. *'Caio Afonso:' Hey, eu gostaria de um convite. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Ok... *'Playboy:' Só pode se você confirmar que não vai vestido desse jeito. Pode dar má sorte o restaurante começar recebendo mendigos. kkkkkkk. *'Caio Afonso:' Ha, Ha... *'Mata-Trouxas:' Pior que o Playboy tem razão, tem que ir vestido de traje de galá segundo o convite, pois o restaurante não é pouca coisa não. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok, isso não é problemas. (Mata-Trouxas dá um convite para Caio) *'Mata-Trouxas:' Ok, onde está o dinheiro? *'Caio Afonso:' Eu deixei lá perto da piscina, pode vir comigo. *'Playboy:' Vai dar o calote. kkkkkkkkkkk. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Só pra te contraria, eu vou sim. *''(Os dois saem do círculo e vão em direção à piscina.)'' *'Caio Afonso:' Olha, eu não tenho dinheiro agora no momento... *'Mata-Trouxas:' Aff... *'Caio Afonso:' Espera. Como está se saindo vendendo estes convites? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Muito bem, porque? *'Caio Afonso:' Eu sei de um jeito de ganhar uma grana preta vendendo esses convites ai; é só aumentar uns cinco, dez reais em cada um e vender dois em conjunto. Eu posso sair de porta em porta vendendo, só quero uma comissãozinha. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Jura? Que tipo de comissãozinha? *'Caio Afonso:' Vinte e cinco porcento de cada convite vendido. O que acha? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Aff cara, eu nem te conheço. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu também não; e então? Negócio fechado? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Tá. Faz o que quiser com eles, só me aparece com o dinheiro deles HOJE, senão pode me devolve agora. *'Caio Afonso:' ... Ta. (Mata-Trouxas passa os convites para Caio, e o mesmo faz um sorriso sarcástico do que havia feito.) Muito obrigado, não vai arrepender. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Já to me arrependendo. To zoando, só não dá pra trás não, tá. *'Caio Afonso:' Tem a palavra de Caio Afonso. *''(Os dois voltam ao círculo.)'' *'Mata-Trouxas:' Pra sua informação Playboy, eu vendi todos os convites! TOMA TROUXA! *'Playboy:' Sério? Tá ruim de clientes hein. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. *'Daniel:' Nossa, como vai levá tanta gente assim? Eram quantos afinal? *'Caio Afonso:' Tenho uns amigos, mas se quiserem eu também estou vendendo. *'Playboy:' Só mudo de cobrador... *'Caio Afonso:' Eu me esqueci de perguntar, qual é o seu nome? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Pode me chamar de Mata-Trouxas. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok... Agora tenho que ir. Vou terminar meu serviço. *'Daniel:' Falô. *'Rebecca:' Tchau... *'Mata-Trouxas:' Boa sorte. E assim é feito, Caio continua seu serviço, e arma um esquema pequeno para "vender" os convites. Na hora do almoço, o prédio estava mais vazio e ninguém fora Segurança estavam lá, já que os outros estavam almoçando. Comandante e Megan estavam comendo em seu apartamento na cobertura e a recepção estava quase vazia, com exceção de Caio e as câmaras que o filmavam. Era terreno perfeito para um pequeno golpe pudesse funcionar. Caio se dirige a portaria. *'Caio Afonso:' Oi, sabe onde a Megan está? O Comandante comprou uns convites e me pediu para que eu a pedisse para ela pegar o dinheiro para pagá-los. *'Segurança:' Sério? Convite do que? *'Caio Afonso:' Não sei. De uma inauguração, mas só isso que ouvi ele falar na conversa. *'Segurança:' Ok... Pensei que ele tava almoçando. *'Caio Afonso:' Agora já deve ter ido, mas na hora não estava. (Segurança estranha) *'Segurança:' Ok, pode deixar que eu pego. Quanto é? *'Caio Afonso:' Quarenta reais dada multiplicado por dez dá tipo quatrocentos. *'Segurança:' Nossa! Tudo isso? *'Caio Afonso:' Pois é; deve ser em um lugar muito chique. *'Segurança:' É mesmo... Espero que ele me convide. *'Caio Afonso:' Acho melhor não cara, ele me pediu para falar com a Megan, exclusivamente; é meu primeiro dia, não quero mostrar que não sou qualificado. Eu sabia que podia me ajudar, então... *'Segurança:' Sei, sei sim. É a cara dele. Só um minuto. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Idiota. (Segurança vai até a sala da administração com Caio o olhando e trás o total.) *'Segurança:' Aqui está. Se precisar de algo mais... *'Caio Afonso:' Ok. (Caio se afasta e em sua mente começa à rir de Segurança, mas cruza com Ordenador.) *'Ordenador:' Olá Caio Afonso. *'Caio Afonso:' Olá. *'Ordenador:' O Comandante me disse que agora você é tipo nosso empregado agora. *'Caio Afonso:' Nossa, quanta consideração. Mesmo eu tendo sido um ditador... eu mereço perder o respeito... Mas, tudo bem. *'Ordenador:' Olha foi mal, mas você é nosso empregado agora. Então gostaria que depois da hora do almoço, você pudesse fazer um serviço aqui que não é feito há algum tempo. *'Caio Afonso:' Diga. *'Ordenador:' Limpar os banheiros exclusivos aos moradores, se não for pedir muito. *'Caio Afonso:' Sem problemas, pois como você disse, eu que sou o empregado. *'Ordenador:' Ótimo. E queria saber uma coisa. *'Caio Afonso:' Pode perguntar à vontade. *'Ordenador:' Eu li muitos artigos sobre a sua ditadura e a revolução Anon, mas... Gostaria de ouvir como aconteceu de fato. *'Caio Afonso:' Oh, claro. Aquele passado horroroso onde eu era apenas um louco que a vida fez sofrer muito e por isso, eu queria provar minha capacidade sendo superior a todos. Sem problemas. *'Ordenador:' Se for ruim lembrar... *'Caio Afonso:' Sem problemas, quero que inclusive já fique esclarecido. Começou quando eu e o Arthur reivindicamos a escritura das terras que hoje é Dendróvia Dekan e deixamos combinados que eu ia ser o líder; eu comecei a modificar os modelos e alterar as ferramentas para construção dos edifícios e estruturas, e incentivei os moradores a contribuírem com aquela prodigiosa cidade. Arthur era muito ausente, e muito influenciável, precisava de outro homem no nosso governo, então chamei o Luciano para tal cargo e ele se mostra apto, tanto que se tornou meu braço direito. Tudo estava indo bem, eu era sempre simpático com todos, mas sempre tem uns que não dá para conversar e queria estar no meu lugar não sei porquê, e então começaram as guerras. Os próprios M-A's, sem ofensas, também me deram bastante dor de cabeça e aquelas crises me deixaram maluco, dai eu mudei um pouquinho no comportamento. Aproveitando-se disso, um dos revolucionários, o Vinícius Aquiles, incentivou a todos contra mim e como eu estava meio um pouco cá, um pouco lá na época, então eles conseguiram me expulsar da cidade, principalmente quando o Luciano o ajudou a concretizar tal acontecimento. Mas, sinceramente, por minha parte tá tudo bem, já os perdoei; só que eles não me perdoaram, já era de se esperar. Mas, enfim, só isso? *'Ordenador:' Sim, já estou esclarecido. Obrigado. *'Caio Afonso:' De nada, bom almoço. *'Ordenador:' Para você também. Os dois vão para seus afazeres, mas, por incrível que pareça, Ordenador fica com dó de Caio, mas não faz nada. A tarde entra a tona, e Caio limpa insatisfeito os banheiros, apenas pensando em roubar a sala da administração para não ter ser mais empregado do prédio M-A's Society, e poder levar seu plano adiante. Ele termina e seu serviço fica perfeito, mas havia gastado horas. Quando ele sai para tentar por seu plano em prática, esbarra com Comandante conversando com Segurança, e parecia que a mentira de Caio havia sido pega. Então ele se esquiva e foge da área da recepção e prossegue até a zona de lazer do prédio apenas pensando em maneiras de fugir, ele vê uma escada aparentemente ligada a piscina que poderia ser usada para ele conseguir escalar o muro, mas enquanto a preparava é pego de surpresa por quem mais temia. *'Comandante:' O que está fazendo? (Caio se assusta) *'Caio Afonso:' Olá Comandante, estava... Tirando a escada da piscina,... Estava pensando em limpá-la hoje. *'Comandante:' Não precisa, tenho outro serviço para você. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok, e qual seria? *'Comandante:' Pode vir comigo? *'Caio Afonso:' Claro... (Caio segue Comandante até proximidades da sala da administração) E então... *'Comandante:' Bom, soube de seu feito... *'Caio Afonso:' Sabia. E então o que vai fazer em relação a ele? Se for me chutar daqui, tudo bem. Mas saiba que preciso desse dinheiro mais do que você! *'Comandante:' Ah? Chutar daqui? Caio, to falando de você ter limpado o banheiro dos moradores por seu próprio incentivo, gostei dessa atitude. *'Caio Afonso:' Sério? Bom... fico feliz em ajudar. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. O que eu vou te pedir é um serviço bem simples, quero que limpe a sala da administração para nós, a tempo que precisa disso. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' O que? Nossa... PERFEITO! *'Caio Afonso:' Claro. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Mas saiba que ainda não confio em você, por isso pedi para a Megan e o Segurança ficarem de olho em você. Caso queira aprontar... *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' DROGA! Malditos! *'Caio Afonso:' Tudo bem, mas saiba que fico até um pouco chateado com isso, pois eu estou me dedicando aqui mesmo para conseguir tal dinheiro e você ainda nem me dá ao pequeno luxo de uma simples confiança? *'Comandante:' Por favor, economize saliva. É seu primeiro dia, é um ex-ditador odiado por muitos, e ainda assim recebeu um trabalho importante digno de um pinguinho sequer de confiança. NÃO ME FAÇA ME ARREPENDER DE TE TER CONTRATADO! *'Caio Afonso:' Ok... *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Megan, pode ficar aqui um pouco. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Calma Caio, ainda dá para aprontar um golpe, é só ter paciência. *'Megan:' Oh, sim claro. *'Comandante:' Excelente. Até breve. *'Caio Afonso:' Até... *'Megan:' Olá Caio, gostando do novo serviço? *'Caio Afonso:' Na verdade sim. O ar condicionado daqui é ótimo; não sei como vivem sem isso em Wikaner. *'Megan:' Ok, pode começar. (Caio pega um pano e começa a passar na mesa central; ele procura um cofre ou algo parecido e nada) *'Caio Afonso:' É sala não é limpa há quanto tempo? *'Megan:' Um mês mais ou menos, o Gênio varia um pouco de humor, então nem sempre quer fazer seu serviço. *'Caio Afonso:' E isso pode fazer aqui?, tipo, ele não é empregado também? *'Megan:' É... mas faz parte também da área administrativa financeira. Quase nenhum funcionário daqui não faz parte da equipe administrativa. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu fiz Ciências contáveis então... também sei cuidar dessa área financeira. *'Megan:' Hmmmm... legal. Mas não há vagas mais para equipe. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu poderia co-ordenador de fora, o que acha? *'Megan:' Sei não... Há um dia atrás era um mendigo andando na rua atrás de comida,... *'Caio Afonso:' Nem me lembre. *'Megan:' ...há seis anos, era um ditador taxado de cruel, arrogante e hipócrita. *'Caio Afonso:' Caramba, o que não faltam inventar de mim. *'Megan:' Olha; a julgar pelo que sei, é verdade isso sim. Lembro muito bem das notícias da revolução Anon estampadas nos jornais. *'Caio Afonso:' As notícias são escritas pelos vencedores do conflito, não o que realmente acontece. Quem pode garantir que Vinícius não estava mentindo quando prestou depoimento aos jornais? *'Megan:' Não sei... Quem garante que o que você fala é verdade? (Caio se silencia; começa a passar pano nas cadeiras) *'Caio Afonso:' Ahhh... Nossa, quanto pó tem aqui! Esse Gênio é um verdadeiro preguiçoso. *'Megan:' Pois é... *'Caio Afonso:' Tenho que limpar tudo isso aqui? Tipo: as mesas, as cadeiras, o chão, as prateleiras, o cofre, tudo? *'Megan:' Tudo... Cofre? Aonde tá vendo um cofre? *'Caio Afonso:' Aquilo ali atrás dela prateleira. *'Megan:' É uma porta, não um cofre. E seus olhos tão vendo mais além do que pode garoto. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok... mas por que os M-A's tem tantos segredos... tipo; por que guardam tantas informações que segundo vocês são sigilosas? Lembro da época do Arthur, quando visitamos as terras de vocês... *'Megan:' Não vejo problema... as informações são nossas, podemos fazer o que quiser com elas. *'Caio Afonso:' Sim, claro. Mas isso tudo complica a cabeça da gente para poder entender sobre os M-A's. Nunca entendi a história completa do grupo. *'Megan:' É só pesquisar. O que se pode saber tá tudo na internet. Por favor, termine seu serviço, não tenho o dia todo. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Aff! Não vou conseguir nada com ela. *'Caio Afonso:' Acho que esse pano não é grande suficiente para esse chão, poderia me trazer outro? *'Megan:' Pode ir lá pagar. *'Caio Afonso:' Eu queria ser rápido, e, enquanto você vai pagar eu vou terminando as cadeiras. *'Megan:' Ok... *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Isso! *'Megan:' ...Segurança, vem dar uma olhada no Caio um pouco, só para ele não ficar sozinho. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' DROGA! *'Segurança:' Sem problemas. *'Caio Afonso:' Olá Segurança. *'Segurança:' Eae Caio, vamos continuar. *'Caio Afonso:' Você vai me ajudar? *'Segurança:' Não... quero ver seu trabalho um pouco, o Comandante falou tão bem dele. *'Caio Afonso:' Sério? O que ele falou? *'Segurança:' Caio... não me enrola. *'Caio Afonso:' Ta bom... já vi que você é experto. *'Segurança:' Ok. Agora volte a trabalhar. (Caio obedece; Segurança sai quando Megan chega e dá o pano para Caio; ele quietamente olha por todo o local e apenas uma porta suspeita; estava quase acabando.) *'Caio Afonso:' O que que tem por trás daquela porta? *'Megan:' Coisas do Comandante e do Ordenador... *'Caio Afonso:' Porquê que não quer me contar? Não confia em mim? *'Megan:' Olha Caio. A gente não conta tudo o que sabe para as pessoas só quando a gente vê elas, principalmente um ex-ditador exilado de duas cidades por causa de ser, digamos... "canalha". *'Caio Afonso:' Canalha? Nem nos conhecemos direito, por que diz isto de mim? *'Megan:' Palavras do site de Dendróvia Dekan, não minhas. Se quiser eu posso te mostrar. *'Caio Afonso:' Adoraria... *'Megan:' Ok... Termina seu serviço e depois te mostro. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok. (Caio termina o serviço; na hora é tirado da sala por Megan e mesma cumpre seu combinado; ao ver, Caio se enoja.) *'Caio Afonso:' Esses ingratos... esse Vinícius também não perde uma oportunidade de me difamar. *'Megan:' Não estão falando tão mal de você. *'Caio Afonso:' "Caio expulsava as pessoas da cidade sem motivo, tudo variava de seu humor e relação com a pessoa, quase sempre fria". Isto é pura mentira, quem lê isso pensa que eu sou um louco. *'Megan:' Bom... Está feito. Pode descansar um pouquinho. *'Caio Afonso:' Obrigado. Caio descansa um pouco no banco e logo Megan o pede para terminar de limpar a piscina, já que ele havia dito a Comandante que estava fazendo tal coisa. Ele já estava farto de tanto serviço, mas hesita em xingá-la e o faz calado. Assim o dia termina, e o expediente de Caio também, e assim ele descansa no sofá da recepção até ser lhe mostrado aonde ele iria dormir; Megan aparece ao lado de Comandante, que começa a falar com Caio. *'Comandante:' Olá Caio, se puder me acompanhar mostrarei aonde irá dormir. *'Caio Afonso:' Oh sim, claro. *'Comandante:' Fez um grande serviço hoje, vejo que tem bastante empenho. *'Caio Afonso:' Sim... Realmente. Amanhã será tão puxado como hoje? *'Comandante:' Depende... Se tiver terminado tudo hoje. *'Caio Afonso:' Limpei a recepção, a "zona de lazer", os banheiros, a piscina, a sala da administração.. Acho que não resta mais nada. *'Comandante:' Amanhã irá limpar a churrasqueira; adoraria ver ela em uso um dia desses. *'Caio Afonso:' Ótimo. Agora por favor, me mostra onde eu irei dormir. Estou acabado. *'Comandante:' Sim. O elevador já chegou Megan? *'Megan:' Quase... *'Comandante:' Bom. (Comandante pega uma caixa que estava em uma sacola) Quero que fique com isso, é um despertador. Amanhã quero você em pé às seis da manhã. *'Caio Afonso:' Sem problemas, nas ruas é está hora que eu acordo mesmo. *'Comandante:' Excelente. (O elevador para no térreo.) *'Megan:' Pronto. *'Comandante:' Ótimo; aperte no vigésimo nono. Caio... (Os dois prosseguem para o elevador.) *'Caio Afonso:' Tenho uma pergunta a te fazer Comandante. Notei que o Segurança fica aqui de madrugada e não sai durante os dias, quando é que ele dorme. *'Comandante:' Na maioria das vezes ele folga nas tardes. *'Caio Afonso:' Hoje foi um caso especial só porque estou aqui? *'Comandante:' Sim. *'Caio Afonso:' Por que me consideram uma ameaça? Nunca fiz nada de mal aos M-A's. Por que isso? *'Comandante:' Não vejo muita gente contratando ex-ditadores. Acho que tem certas coisas tão óbvias que nem precisa perguntar. *'Caio Afonso:' Ex-ditadores, não ex-criminosos! *'Megan:' O site de Dendróvia diz... *'Caio Afonso:'' O site de Dendróvia Dekan mente! Eu mesmo vi. Eu aceitei de bom grado trabalhar aqui no M-A's Society, só não queria me sentir um estranho aqui, principalmente por causa de um passado tão distante. (O elevador chega no andar certo.) Por favor, eu os respeito. São ex-terroristas, atacaram Dendróvia Dekan tanto quanto eu. Por que somos diferentes? *'Comandante:' Caio... nem o conhecemos direito, não leve pro lado pessoal. Eu quis ter certeza que você era de confiança, entendeu? Não ponha tanto drama aonde não tem. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok. Viu que sou de confiança, então pode pelo menos me deixar livre, sem ficar me vigiando. *'Comandante:' Tudo bem então, fique a vontade. Só saiba que se tiver aprontando, vai se arrepender muito de ter me feito de bobo. *'Caio Afonso:' Por que acham que eu estou sempre aprontando. Poxa... *'Comandante:' Se não estiver, desculpa, mas se tiver... *'Caio Afonso:' Ok. Vamos ver o apartamento. *'Comandante:' Vamos. Megan, por favor... *'Megan:' (Entrega a chave do apartamento.) Aqui está. *'Comandante:' Não é grande coisa, mas tá ai. Tem uma coberta, um colchão inflável, um travesseiro. Já dá para passar a noite. *'Caio Afonso:' Sim, obrigado. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Boa noite. *'Caio Afonso:' Boa noite. (Comandante e Megan se retiram) *'Caio Afonso:' Esses M-A's são uma piada. (Caio pega um telefone celular escondido no bolso; disca um número) Alô. Tenho uns quatrocentos, já tá bom? *'Voz:' É para rir? Claro que não! Eu quero mais, muito mais! Se quiser destruir aquela maldita cidade que chama Dendróvia Dekan e matar o Vinícius e o Luciano para reassumir sua posição no governo de lá, precisa de pelo menos mil reais. *'Caio Afonso:' MIL? Eu não quero destruir aquela cidade, só quero acabar com qualquer opositor que surgir no meu caminho. Entendeu? *'Voz:' Sim, claro que sim. Milão ou nada. E olha que to sendo barato. *'Caio Afonso:' Tá! Dá-me pelo menos uma semana e consigo isso. Enquanto isso, paciência. *'Voz:' Perfeito. Então paciência. (A ligação termina.) *'Caio Afonso:' Droga! Aquele filho de uma... Mil reais! Calma... Eu consigo... Vai dar tudo certo... tem que dar. E Vinícius; você vai querer que a revolução Anon nunca tenha ocorrido. Assim, Caio "desmaia" na cama e dorme. Comandante e Megan fazem o mesmo, e Comandante reflete o que o ex-ditador havia dito, e acaba por concordar com ele, principalmente diante do serviço benéfico que o mesmo fez ao M-A's Society. No dia seguinte, o despertador toca como música aos ouvidos de Caio que se lembrava da época que era um ditador, mas uma música irritante que o faz se enervar já que queria dormir; ele se levanta, liga a água no espaço que deveria ter um chuveiro e a usa para limpar seu rosto e se seca com seu terno. Um novo dia começa. Caio desce de elevador e se depara com uma vassoura, um rodo, um pano e uma escova; o serviço de limpar a churrasqueira estava o esperando. Ele faz tal coisa, mas não havia visto nenhum membro da equipe administrativa do local o vigiando, e ficava feliz por isso. As câmaras ainda estavam lá, mas não incomodavam tanto, já que parecia que não tinha ninguém por trás delas. Caio espia aos lados e vê tudo o que lá havia, e se sentia livre. Ele faz seu serviço mais contente, até um momento que é pego de surpresa por alguém: um homem de altura mediana de olhos verdes, uma camiseta verde com raios pretos e uma bermuda preta, e olhar de mal. Era Mata-Trouxas. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Hey! Eae Caio. (Caio se assusta.) *'Caio Afonso:' Oh... Olá "Mata-Trouxas". Nossa você me assustou... Estava aqui limpando a churrasqueira e nem te percebi. Fala. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Vai ter churrasco aqui hoje? *'Caio Afonso:' Sei lá, pode até ter, mas acho que não vai ser hoje. E em relação aos convites... *'Mata-Trouxas:' E então... Vendeu? *'Caio Afonso:' Claro que sim. (Ele passa a Mata-Trouxas duzentos reais.) Aqui está. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Hmmm... Ótimo! Me quebrou o maior galho! Valeu mesmo hein! *'Caio Afonso:' Não é de quer... e como vai ser, tipo... Esses convites já paga a comida que vai comer ou é só entrada? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Se fosse tudo ia ser mais caro, é só entrada. Os convites eram para ser apenas para amigos e família, mas eu consegui um cara que os vendia para gente de fora por um preço justo, daí eu o ajudei a vender pelo meu preço! E deu certo! *'Caio Afonso:' Hmmm... Legal. Você parece que sabe de todos os negócios rápidos daqui de Wikaner. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Não é pra me gabá não, mas é verdade; conheço os caras. *'Caio Afonso:' Então... Vou precisar de sua ajuda. Minha mãe está internada lá em Recife com câncer no intestino e precisava lá ir ver ela, só que to sem dinheiro sabe. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Sei. Quer que eu te arranje agiota? *'Caio Afonso:' Não... Algo mais seguro. Precisava de seiscentos reais para bancar a cirurgia, simplíssima, mas funciona. Precisava de alguns produtivos, algo que possa vender rápido e que todo mundo queira. Você me entendeu. Consegue alguém para repassar? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Posso arranjar mais convites, mas duvido que tenha tanto assim. *'Caio Afonso:' Outra coisa... Qualquer coisa. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Vou quer com os caras lá e depois te dou notícias, pode ser? *'Caio Afonso:' Ótimo. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Mas sabe que eu vou querer uma comissãozinha. *'Caio Afonso:' Claro. Desde que eu consiga os seiscentos reais... (Mata-Trouxas então sai; Caio termina de limpar a churrasqueira; sai para dar uma volta e esbarra em Ordenador; tudo isso em um minuto.) Olá Ordenador. *'Ordenador:' Olá Caio Afonso, vi sua conversa com Mata-Trouxas. Que convites são esses. *'Caio Afonso:' São para uma inauguração de um restaurante italiano aqui perto. Peguei um para mim, mas acho que não vou mais querer, você o quer? *'Ordenador:' Sim, obrigado. Quanto é? *'Caio Afonso:' Quarenta reais. *'Ordenador:' Ótimo. (Ordenador pega sua carteira e entrega quarenta para Caio.) Pronto. *'Caio Afonso:' Ótimo, aqui está. Muito obrigado. *'Ordenador:' De nada. Sabe aonde é? *'Caio Afonso:' Deve estar no convite, pois só peguei do Mata-Trouxas e sai vendendo. Se não estiver, eu pergunto para ele. *'Ordenador:' Ok. Não sabia que sua mãe estava internada. *'Caio Afonso:' Realmente, minha pobre mãezinha... estava bem em um dia e no outro... *'Ordenador:' Sei como é. Ohhh, adoraria muito te ajudar Caio. (Caio se alegra.) *'Caio Afonso:' Sério? *'Ordenador:' Ohh, sim, sério. Vejo que não é mais aquele ditador que um dia conheci naqueles ataques de Gustavo, parece um novo homem. E quero poder ajudá-lo. De quanto precisa. *'Caio Afonso:' Seiscentos reais. Eu sei que era o que o Comandante ia me dar, mas... eu precisava urgente. *'Ordenador:' Podemos fazer assim. Eu te pago adiantado sem o Comandante saber, e quando ele te pagar você me passa. Que tal? *'Caio Afonso:' Ohh... Muito obrigado mesmo. Fico muito agradecido por existir gente boa nesse mundo, muito obrigado! Mas, eu precisarei sair... e o Comandante vai saber... *'Ordenador:' Eu conto parte da história. (Ordenador passa o valor a Caio; e o mesmo sorridente o cobiça como se fosse um cão esfomeado encarando carne.) Aqui está, melhoras para sua mãe. *'Caio Afonso:' Muito obrigado! *'Ordenador:' Tente ficar aqui mais pelo menos, uns três dias. Para não levantar suspeitas. *'Caio Afonso:' Pode deixar. (Olha para o céu com olhar triunfante; Ordenador fica feliz com o que fez, mas queria resolver mais uma coisa.) *'Ordenador:' Caio, tem mais uma coisa que estou com dúvidas sobre sua história. *'Caio Afonso:' Diga. *'Ordenador:' E sua relação com o Vinícius. Não me parece saudável, tipo, ainda sente rancor dele? *'Caio Afonso:' Eu já o perdoei; ele não me perdoou. Que fique assim, agora sigo minha vida e ele a dele. *'Ordenador:' Hmmm, então está bem. *'Nicholas:' Desculpe interromper Ordenador, mas preciso de sua ajuda. *'Ordenador:' Sim, já vou indo, somente deixe-me terminar aqui. *'Nicholas:' Ótimo. *'Ordenador:' Bom... então. Boa sorte e boa viagem. *'Caio Afonso:' Muito obrigado, mesmo, muito obrigado. (Ordenador e Nicholas se retiram.) *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Não acredito que aquele otário caiu nas minhas histórias! Finalmente posso reassumir meu lugar de direito no governo de Dendróvia Dekan e ai de quem tente me impedir! MARAVILHA! Hora de fazer as malas, por que hoje irei partir para uma vida melhor! Valeu otários que contribuíram para que isso fosse possível, e tomo Comandante, não preciso de seu dinheirinho! HAHAHAHA! Caio Afonso parte para seu apartamento sem dar satisfações e arruma suas poucas coisas para partir, conta o total que tinha em reais e vê que tinha o suficiente para uma invasão à Dendróvia. Ele pega seu telefone celular e se prepara para fazer uma ligação, mas antes disto recebe um telefonema da portaria o qual Segurança pede para Caio passar um pano na escada que segundo ele estava suja de terra, e Caio sente um enorme prazer de dizer não. Enquanto isso, Ordenador estava contente por ter ajudado o ex-ditador a pelo menos ajudar sua mãe a melhorar de sua doença, mas estava chateado ao pensar que tal ajuda não mudaria muita coisa para Caio, e queria ajudar mais; no entanto, não queria bancá-lo, apenas ajudá-lo. Assim ele tem uma idéia, e parte para a sala da administração para compartilhá-la com Comandante. *'Ordenador:' Olá Comandante. *'Comandante:' Olá Ordenador. *'Ordenador:' Bom... hoje estou aqui para falar de um rosto novo que pisou ontem aqui no M-A's Society. *'Comandante:' Caio Afonso? *'Ordenador:' Exatamente. *'Comandante:' Aff... já estou me arrependendo de tê-lo deixado trabalhar aqui. Ele já está se achando no direito que dar ordens aqui, e me irritando com isso. Não sei se ele é de confiança. *'Ordenador:' Conversei com ele, e não me parece tão hostil, acredito que seja sim. *'Comandante:' Segurança também me disse isto, disse até que parecia ser prestativo. Megan já desconfiou dele, mas também está indecisa com sua opinião. *'Ordenador:' Eu acho que ele mudou. Ele foi considerado um ditador há seis anos atrás, mas pelo menos pelo que eu vi, não me parece mais como tal. *'Comandante:' Li sobre ele hoje. Também tem fama de ser manipulador. Isso diminui ainda mais minha confiança sobre ele. *'Ordenador:' Há pelo menos seis anos. Sua mãe está doente e ele está fazendo tudo isso só para ajudá-la. *'Comandante:' O que prova que sim? *'Ordenador:' E o que prova que não? Acho que ele mudou sim, não devíamos ter tanto preconceito com ele. Ele está tentando de todas as formas ajudar sua mãe, sem pensar em si mesmo. Eu sinceramente queria ajudá-lo. *'Comandante:' E veio até aqui para que eu o ajude também? *'Ordenador:' Não. Queria ajudá-lo a pelo menos ter onde morar, o que comer... *'Comandante:' Já o dei isso. *'Ordenador:' Mas, algo que seja dele. Não quero ajudá-lo com dinheiro para comprar algo, mas quero ajudá-lo a conseguir o que já tem direito e não consegue obter sozinho. Acho que seus serviços em Dendróvia Dekan já o ajudariam a conseguir pelo menos uma casa, e um estoque de comida por mês. *'Comandante:' Está sugerindo em convencermos o pessoal de lá em dar isso para ele? Nós? *'Ordenador:' Não. Estou pensando em trazê-los para cá para pelo menos eles decidirem. Verem como Caio mudou e poder concordar com isso. O que acha? *'Comandante:' Tornando o M-A's Society palco desta tentativa de artimanha só para conseguir bens através deles. *'Ordenador:' Não, será mais uma reconciliação. Por favor, concorde. Já chamo o pessoal de lá hoje. Caio parece ser diferente, e merece uma segunda chance. *'Comandante:' (Comandante suspira e pensa por minutos.) Está bem. Se ele conseguir não precisarei pagar ele mesmo, então pode se virar com o que conseguir lá. Aliás, nos livramos dele. *'Ordenador:' Se prefere ver dessa forma. Vou ligar para o Supremo Conselho em Dendróvia e ver se alguém pode vir averiguar essa verdade. *'Comandante:' Só não se iluda. Não acho Caio Afonso confiável... ao menos ele ainda não me mostrou provas disto. *'Ordenador:' Não precisa mostrar. Está passando dificuldades há anos, é impossível não ter mudado. Mas, se prefere ver assim. Então vou ligar para a cidade. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. Boa sorte em sua artimanha, não me faça me arrepender de tê-la permitido. *'Ordenador:' Pode deixar, tenho certeza que nada irá o desapontar! E confiante que o que estava fazendo era o certo, Ordenador disca para o supremo Conselho na esperança de mostrar para um representante de Dendróvia Dekan que o ex-ditador da cidade não era mais o mesmo, e merecia algum refúgio até se reerguer. Caio nem desconfiava que o síndico não-oficial do M-A's Society estava fazendo tal ato para ele, e nem fazia questão que alguém o fizesse, suas atenções estavam direcionadas a uma coisa, vingança. Com mil e quarenta reais no bolço, era hora de ligar para seu parceiro e orquestrar um ataque à Dendróvia, com o telefone em mãos, Caio diga o número de seu parceiro. *'Voz:' Alô. *'Caio Afonso:' Já estou com o seu dinheiro, agora é hora de você me pagar o serviço! Quero me vingar daquele revolucionário de merda e reassumir minha posição naquela maldita cidade, e agora é sua vez de trabalhar duro para conseguir que isso funcione. *'Voz:' E o quer que eu faça? *'Caio Afonso:' Me encontre num terreno vazio aqui na cidade de Wikaner perto da avenida Bearshot, na rua Mangagás. Hora de provar que não é um terroristinha barato, entendeu? *'Voz:' Ok, quando vai ser isso? *'Caio Afonso:' Daqui uma hora. *'Voz:' Vou demorar mais que isso Caio, te encontro às oito da noite. Ate lá. (A ligação é finalizada) *'Caio Afonso:' Não! É muito tarde! (percebe que ele desligou) Maldito! Às oito horas. Vou bancar o faxineiro por mais doze horas! Não...! Aff. (Caio sai do elevador e se dirige à portaria; pega um pano e uma escova.) *'Segurança:' Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. Pensei que não ia cumprir seus serviços hoje, depois daquele "não" tão dramático. *'Caio Afonso:' Olha, me desculpa. Estava cansado e com um pouco de dor de cabeça; farei meu serviço de bom grado. *'Segurança:' Hmmm... ok. Pode começar, mas seja rápido. Não queremos atrapalhar o movimento dos moradores. *'Caio Afonso:' Ok. (Caio começa a limpar, mas estava ansioso para a hora de sua realidade como faxineiro acabar. Daniel aparece.) *'Daniel:' Hey Segurança! Pode abrir aqui? (Segurança destrava a porta.) *'Segurança:' Pronto. *'Daniel:' Obrigado. *'Caio Afonso:' Hey, lembra de mim? *'Daniel:' Sim, o empregado novo. Fala. *'Caio Afonso:' Você pode avisar uma coisa para o Mata-Trouxas para mim? *'Daniel:' Hmmm... se eu o encontrar. *'Caio Afonso:' Fala que não preciso mais dos serviços dele. *'Daniel:' Provavelmente ele aparece aqui mais tarde lá na área de lazer. Qualquer coisa apareça lá. *'Caio Afonso:' Olha eu ia te pedir isso porque hoje eu to muito ocupado, então acho que não vou fazer muita coisa fora do meu serviço. Mais tarde terei que sair para ver minha mãe que foi internada em estado grave em Recife, então... *'Daniel:' Oh... então se for assim eu aviso pra ele. *'Caio Afonso:' Obrigado. (Daniel sobe as escadas.) *'Segurança:' Não sabia que iria viajar hoje. *'Caio Afonso:' Sim, irei. Já falei com o Ordenador sobre isso, ele não só aprovou, como também me ajudou. Bom, deixe-me me concentrar em meu serviço. (Segurança se cala e estranha tal atitude comparando com o último serviço que presenciou de Caio; o ex-ditador termina de limpar a escada e parte para a recepção; Megan estava em seu posto falando no telefone.) *'Megan:' Sim, ele está aqui sim. Até onde eu saiba ele já fez isto, então não há motivos para continuar insistindo. (Ordenador aparece.) *'Ordenador:' Olá Caio. *'Caio Afonso:' Olá Ordenador. Muito obrigado mesmo por ter me adiado o pagamento. Isso veio em hora certa, minha mãe piorou muito e agora está internada e a cirurgia será de emergência. Fico feliz em poder está lá para pelo menos ficar ao lado de minha querida mãezinha durante esta dolorosa situação. *'Ordenador:' Não há de quer ajudar. Que horas irá embargar no avião para Recife? *'Caio Afonso:' Por volta das oito da noite. Por que? *'Ordenador:' Gostaria justamente nesse horário de falar com você em uma reunião com o Comandante. Acho que terei que adiar. *'Caio Afonso:' E sobre o que seria esta reunião? Talvez seja até desnecessária. *'Ordenador:' Queria manter um segredo até a hora certa. Tentarei adiar para às sete, poderá comparecer? *'Caio Afonso:' Claro. *'Ordenador:' Pois bem, até logo. *'Caio Afonso:' Até. *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Deve ser mais uma daquelas conversas só para perder tempo. Quero mais que eles se explodam! Deve ser mesmo uma conversinha para colocar panos limpos, devem-se ter sacado meu jogo, ou um pouco dele. Que se danem! Só vou rir com os joguinhos patéticos deles. Aproveitem hoje para me humilhar, por que depois, vocês é que serão humilhados! Assim falou Caio Afonso! Assim, o dia passa. Caio recebe serviços pequenos de Megan como limpar janelas, o elevador, televisores; mas nada disso o ex-ditador liga e desta vez faz calado, só estava esperando ansiosamente para o fim do dia que marcaria seu retorno à Dendróvia Dekan ou não. Ordenador, que na hora apenas marcou uma hora para falar com o represante, liga para re-marcar e se encontra diretamente falando com Vinícius. Ele conta a estadia do ex-ditador no M-A's Society de dois dias ao segundo prefeito da cidade, que ri ao saber que os M-A's estavam sendo manipulados pelo velho inimigo de sua cidade. Ordenador contraria Vinícius dizendo que Caio mudou, mas o mesmo mostra-se inflexível em sua opnião; então ele é desafiado em ir até o prédio e ver ele mesmo às sete horas, e então o mesmo acaba confirmando tal coisa, só que às oito e não às sete, algo que Ordenador não pôde mudar. Um compromisso estava marcado, e a noite havia chegado. Eram quinze para às oito, e Caio já havia transportado alguém pertences que ganhará durante sua estadia de faxineiro para fora em uma espécie de mala improvisada. Seu cumprisse estava a caminho, e o mesmo estava indo também. Paralelamente a isso, Vinícius chegará perto do M-A's Society. Os dois quase se chocam, mas não se veem, e Caio prosseguia para o local combinado. *'Caio Afonso:' Alô! Cheguei aqui nesse terreno vazio, cadê você? (Ninguém responde; Caio desliga.) Puts, onde esse infeliz foi parar. (O telefone toca.) Alô! (Ninguém fala; Caio desliga) Aff! O que esse idiota está fazendo! droga! (uma voz começa a falar.) *'Voz:' Se quiser me ver, venha me procurar. (ele foge.) *'Caio Afonso:' Mas o que está fazendo! (Caio vai atrás dele.) Para! Para! PARA! *'Voz:' Me siga. (ele pula uma cerca.) *'Caio Afonso:' Eu hoje trabalhei o dia inteiro! (Caio pula também. Os dois passam entre os carros ilesos. O homem vai a um beco.) Chega de palhaçada! Você quer seu dinheiro ou não? *'Voz:' Quero com toda a certeza. *'Outra voz:' Eu também quero, me dá. *'Mais uma voz:' Eu também! *'Caio Afonso:' Que isso! (Um homem estava atrás dele com uma arma.) *'Homem:' Passa pra cá! *'Caio Afonso:' Você está me assaltando! CANALHA! *'Voz:' Não enxergue dessa forma. Te ouvir falando aquela baboseira dia e noite é um inferno, mereço um pagamento. *'Outra voz:' É! Vamos! Dia de pagamento. (O rapaz chega perto de Caio, e a luz da lua mostra quem ele era. Caio não o conhecia, porém já era conhecido.) *'Savoir Mad:' Hora de pagar! *'Caio Afonso:' Droga! Cara, você me conhece muito bem, sabe meu estado, eu não posso lhe entregar esse dinheiro. Estou afim de até contratá-los para derrubarmos o Vinícius e o... *'Savoir Mad:' Chega falô. Se quiser nos contratar, vai ter que ser o dobro! Ou melhor o triplo! *'Outra voz:' Isso ai! *'Caio Afonso:' Mas. Eu não tenho da onde tirar. *'Savoir Mad:' Então... (O homem que estava apontando uma arma para Caio o derruba e os outros três roubam dele, e vão embora.) Isso é o que dá em se meter com a bandidagem! *'Caio Afonso:' (Caio se levanta e bravo começa a resmungar.) SEUS INFELIZES! MALDITOS! HOJE ERA O DIA DOS DIAS! POXA VIDA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO! ERA O VINÍCIUS QUE MERECIA ISSO! POR QUE EU! E AGORA! MINHA VIDA INTEIRA JOGADA PELO RALO! (Ele se lembra da reunião.) Talvez aqueles M-A's imbecis podem me ajudar em alguma coisa! Espero que sim! Ainda deve dar tempo de pegar aquela reunião, ou ao menos o Ordenador ou o Comandante para conversar. (Caio corre até o M-A's Society; enquanto isso Vinícius estava no terraço do prédio.) *'Ordenador:' Bom, eu não sei onde ele está, ele deveria estar aqui. *'Segurança:' Eu o vi agora pouco e... *'Vinícius:' É a cara dele, deve tê-los roubado e fugido para aprontar alguma. *'Ordenador:' Ele mudou! Sua mãe está doente, ele vive falando dela com vontade de ajudar. *'Vinícius:' Caio... e você não emprestou nada para ele, certo? Esse golpe já é velho. *'Ordenador:' Ele mudou! *'Comandante:' Como assim golpe? *'Vinícius:' Caio Afonso tem milhares de desculpas e meios de obter dinheiro fácil na manga. Ele escolhe pessoas ingênuas e então... rouba seu dinheiro. *'Ordenador:' Já faz seis anos. *'Vinícius:' E Caio faz isso desde os três. Eu já estava vindo aqui com um pé atrás, e agora isso. Perder tempo com uma coisa óbvia, achava que os M-A's eram mais inteligentes. *'Comandante:' E são. Quero que saiba que quem pediu para você vir ver como Caio estava foi o Ordenador, e não o culpo por acreditar em Caio. Eu o contratei aqui somente como faxineiro, ao menos para ele merecer o dinheiro que me pedirá emprestado. *'Vinícius:' Isso é uma verdadeira piada, só rio mesmo. *'Segurança:' Olha, então acho que o Vinícius está falando a verdade. *'Comandante:' Como assim? *'Segurança:' Se ele é realmente mal-caráter, fico até sem jeito de dizer isto, ele me pediu quatrocentos reais por causa de uns convites que ele disse que você comprou. É verdade isso mesmo, ou... *'Comandante:' NÃO! COMO VOCÊ DEU DINHEIRO PRO FAXINEIRO ATOA! CARA! *'Vinícius:' Agora que está tudo esclarecido, posso ir embora. *'Ordenador:' Não. Eu quero ouvir da boca dele. Eu também emprestei dinheiro para ele e quero ver se ele realmente é o que disse que ele é! Eu pessoalmente não acredito, mas como tudo está apontando. *'Vinícius:' Ok. Quando ele aparecer de novo ou tentar atacar Dendróvia a gente se fala, ok? E obrigado por financiarem a vingança do Fonseca. *'Comandante:' Olha seu... *'Vinícius:' Só estou falando a verdade, aceite; vocês foram enganados e manipulados pelo Caio Afonso. *'Megan:' Eu admito ter suspeitado disso, mas nunca achei que ele conseguisse fazer isso. *'Comandante:' Sabia que ia dar nisso. Não sei por que contratei aquele ex-ditador. Ele não deixou nada para trás? (As portas do elevador se abrem.) *'Caio Afonso:' Desculpe a demora, eu estava andando pela rua atrás de... (Caio repara a cena.) *'Vinícius:' Atrás do que Caio? *'Caio Afonso:' Vinícius? O que faz aqui? *'Vinícius:' Era o que eu ia te perguntar. (Comandante encara Caio e avança.) *'Comandante:' O que você fez com o meu dinheiro! *'Caio Afonso:' Como assim? *'Ordenador:' Sabemos de tudo. Você roubou quatrocentos do Comandante e aparentemente seiscentos de mim. E sua mãe? *'Segurança:' Nem deve ter mãe. *'Caio Afonso:' Tenho sim! E ela está muito doente infelizmente, eu usei o dinheiro para comprar uma passagem e ir para Recife ajudar minha mãe nas complicações. *'Vinícius:' Aff! Toma jeito Caio! Sabemos a verdade. *'Comandante:' Gastou o meu dinheiro! Onde ele está! *'Caio Afonso:' Não está comigo. Eu infelizmente fui roubado no caminho. (Vinícius esbanja risadas sarcásticas bem alta.) *'Comandante:' Aff! Você vai me devolver cada centavo! Meus e do Ordenador! *'Caio Afonso:' Olha minhas roupas! Não minto fui roubado. *'Ordenador:' Merecidamente. Antes pensava que tinha mudado, mas... *'Caio Afonso:' Eu falei a verdade. E os convites eram verdadeiros, pergunte ao Mata-Trouxas, estávamos juntos nessa. *'Comandante:' O que mais fez de errado! *'Caio Afonso:' Só isso. Eu peguei de você desse jeito por que precisava do dinheiro, pode descontar do meu salário. *'Comandante:' Não tem mais salário. Aliás, está me devendo! *'Ordenador:' Não consigo acreditar. *'Caio Afonso:' Gente! É tudo uma manipulação desse revolucionário! *'Vinícius:' Minha? (Comandante dá um soco em Caio que cai.) *'Caio Afonso:' CANALHA! *'Comandante:' Agora se revela! Vai me pagar e vai ser diante a polícia seu CRIMINOSO amador! *'Caio Afonso:' Amador? Você que não me conhece! *'Vinícius:' Estão vendo. *'Megan:' Só sinto pena de você. *'Caio Afonso:' Aff! Quer saber. São um bando de otários fácies de manipular! Não demorou nem dois dias para eu tirar dinheiro de vocês. Não sei aonde são perigosos, sinceramente. (Caio leva outro soco de Comandante. Ele até tenta revidar, mas leva outro.) *'Comandante:' Vai me pagar caro por isso! Cale a boca. *'Caio Afonso:' Vou processá-los por agressão. E Vinícius, você se provou muito baixo mesmo. *'Vinícius:' Eu? Não me parece ser isso mesmo que acontece. *'Caio Afonso:' Idiota! Vai me pagar caro por isso! Você não perde por esperar, você e aquela cidadezinha ignorante com aquele seu amiguinho traidor de... (Vinícius dá um murro no rosto de Caio quebrando seus óculos.) *'Vinícius:' Não fale mal de minha cidade, nem vale mal de meu parceiro. Você não vale a pena. Já vou indo. *'Comandante:' Obrigado por sua ajuda Vinícius. E você vai pagar caro! (Caio começa a chorar.) *'Caio Afonso:' Vocês não estão em minha pele! Não vivem minha vida! Não sabem o que eu fiz para sobreviver! Vão pagar caro por sua ignorância, podem escrever! (Descoordenado pela falta de óculos; Caio foge em direção ao elevador e bate o rosto na porta, porém não se desanima e irritado chama o elevador.) *'Megan:' Que patético. *'Vinícius:' É o que eu diga. *'Comandante:' Não foge não, vai ser fácil te pegar. (Comandante anda até Caio, porém o elevador chega e Caio apavorado aparta o térreo e vai embora antes de ser pego.) *'Segurança:' Droga! *'Vinícius:' Deixe-o ir, nem tem onde ir, só vai continuar na rua. E por favor, não deixe mais nenhum inimigo de nossa cidade pisar neste prédio. Não irei voltar para provar o óbvio. *'Comandante:' Tem razão. Desculpe por fazermos você fazer seu tempo. *'Ordenador:' Eu que peço desculpas, eu que incentivei tudo. E ainda fiz você perder seu dinheiro. *'Comandante:' Tudo bem. *'Vinícius:' Não se preocupem, foi divertido tudo isso. Bem melhor que assistir novela na televisão só esperando um delito. *'Comandante:' Ótimo. *'Ordenador:' Obrigado por sua ajuda, sem você... *'Vinícius:' De nada. Mas... *'Comandante:' Esta ocasião foi apenas um desleixo, não acontece muito. Mas obrigado por sua preocupação. *'Vinícius:' Ok. Já vou indo. (Vinícius chama o elevador e vai nele.) *'Segurança:' Que situação hein... *'Ordenador:' Me desculpa mesmo Comandante, eu acho que confio demais nas pessoas. *'Comandante:' Confia mesmo. Mas, também errei em confiar nele, mesmo que seja um pouquinho, então, não é o único culpado. *'Megan:' Você está melhor? Tipo, mais calmo? *'Comandante:' Sim. Farei queixa dele na polícia, mas, ele já um mendigo que rasteja por comida, deixe-o em seu lugar. Além do que, ele já foi roubado mesmo. E não vou matar por quatrocentos reais. (Comandante dá uma risada.) *'Ordenador:' E chamar o Vinícius até que foi bom para esclarecer as coisas. Só fico pensando, o que aconteceu com o Caio. *'Segurança:' Vinícius quebrou os óculos dele. Deve ter saído batido a cara no muro e ficado inconsciente. *'Comandante:' Ou talvez... (Os quatro correm para a sala da administração, arrombada. Tudo estava uma bagunça e a porta secreta estava aberta.) *'Megan:' Droga. Ele suspeitou mesmo de lá. Eu mesmo não sei o que tem lá, mas deve ser importante. *'Comandante:' Não; muito pelo contrário, é só uma saída para a zona de lazer. Então o Caio ainda está no prédio. *'Ordenador:' Ótimo. *'Segurança:' Vamos pegar aquele idiota! (Eles vasculham o local e nada de Caio, com exceção de duas coisas: seu terno, sua camisa, e parte de sua calça ficaram presas em pregos na cerca elétrica do muro que aparentemente foi escalado pelo vilão. Todos riem.) *'Comandante:' Achamos Caio, ou parte. *'Segurança:' Que burro. Se as roupas dele estão ali... Então ele. *'Comandante:' Teve uma vingança justa. Está andando pelas ruas de Wikaner "seminu". É isso que dá mexer com nosso prédio. (Comandante, Megan e Segurança riem do azar de Caio; Ordenador fica triste com sigo por ter acreditado no ex-ditador e ter se enganado e ainda roubado. Em outro lugar longe dela, Caio corria bem rápido, e de repente bate a cara em um poste.) *'Caio Afonso:' Droga! *'Billy:' Eae parceiro! Qual é a boa? *'Caio Afonso:' Calado! *'Billy:' Por que ta pelado? Vendeu suas roupas? *'Caio Afonso:' Calado! *'Caio Afonso (pensamento):' Controle-se Caio, controle-se. A situação não está perdida! Vai ser resolvida! E Vinícius, sua vingança já está marcada! Você não perde por esperar pela vingança de Caio Afonso! Não perde por esperar! *'Policial:' Hey! É proibido andar assim por essas ruas, venha comigo. *'Caio Afonso:' Mas, eu fui roubado. *'Policial:' Mais uma razão de vir comigo. (Caio foge sabendo que Comandante poderia ir para a delegacia, e o policial o segue.) Tenho um mendigo semi-nu correndo de minha viatura, irei prendê-lo imediatamente. *'Caio Afonso:' VOCÊS ME PAGAM! VOCÊS ME PAGAM! Caio escapa, mas quando Comandante presta queixa é identificado e é agora dado como procurado. No M-A's Society, mesmo todos terem sido feitos de bobos, todos estão felizes por tudo ter acabado, ainda mais quando o assaltante Savoir Mad devolve parte do dinheiro, como serventia de adiantar mais um pouco de seu aluguel, que é aceita. Vinícius dirige para Dendróvia e comenta sobre o que presenciou com Luciano Oliveira, que também ri. Assim acaba mais um dia na cidade de Wikaner, prometendo que os próximos serão cada vez melhores. Category:Episódios